Chris Tries His Hand at Love
by celestialstarynight
Summary: Chris meets a pretty girl named Gabby. She pulls out the pepper spray and it all goes down hill from there. Parts of Owl City's 'Deer in the Headlights'


_**Chris Tries His Hand at Love**_

So yeah, got the lyrics from Owl City's song 'Deer in the Headlights'...

* * *

Chris POV

When I was fifteen,  
**I meet a girl in the parking lot.  
**It was right behind the only decent restaurant; a classy place for the richer folks. I later found out that her name was Gabrielle Chase. She had long, silky black hair. Her eyes were an amazingly deep brown. She was only a few inches shorter than me. Gabby had on a light purple tank top and dark skinny jeans. She wore a white jean jacket over her tank top and she carried a grey purse.  
**And all I did was say "Hello".  
**I swear that's the only think that came out of my mouth. She looked startled at first but then she just glared at me. I guess I'd be freaked out to if some random guy came up to me at night behind a restaurant.  
**Her pepper spray made it rather hard  
****For me to walk her home.  
**She had nodded at me, gave a swift "Hello" and began to walk away from me.  
"Are you new in town?" I had called after her.  
She turned around and pulled a can of pepper spray from her purse.  
"Don't even think about walking me home," she had growled at me.  
**But I guess that's the way it goes  
**Bad timing on my part.

I had  
**Met a girl with a graceful charm.  
**On the first day back to school sophomore year, I found out that Gabby was in most of my classes. At school she wore jeans or skirts, T-shirts or blouses; and she was the hottest girl at school. She just radiated confidence. All the 'popular girls envied her; she was an instant target. But they could never get to her. She turned their jokes back on them or avoided their traps. Well, all but one.  
I'll spare you the details, but we ending up on the ground, kissing. She was on top of me and her beautiful hair fell in my face.  
I'd like to say I handled the situation with style,  
**But when Beauty met the Beast,  
****He froze.  
**I just stared up at her. Gordie was chuckling to my side. I think that set Gabby off.  
**I got the sense I was not her type  
****By the black eye and bloody nose  
**She got off of me and I could see her face getting redder. Gordie helped me up and I turned around to apologize to her, but she punched me right in the face. I don't know how she managed to bruise my eye and fracture my nose in the same punch, but she did it.  
**But I guess that's the way it goes  
**Teddy says she punched me because I was a bad kisser.

**It's suffocating to say  
****But the female mystique takes my breath away  
**Gabby was just so perfect. All I could think of everyday was her lips against mine. I had gotten Vern to explain to her that I was not in on the plan to embarrass her, that I was as much a victim as she was. (Though 'victim' is not the word I would have used.) It didn't help much; she just ignored me all the time. I couldn't tell if I was forgiven or not. But I was determined to win her over.  
"**So give me a smile,  
****Or give me a sneer,  
****Cuz I'm trying to guess here."  
**I said that to her one day. Or, at least something along those lines. She didn't do either. Instead she kissed me, a real one this time. When she pulled back she frowned at me and said, "I really don't like you." She kissed me on the cheek and then walked away.  
I was more confused than ever.

_My speech was almost over. Gabby was smiling at me and our friends were laughing at the story. That would have been the end of my speech if Gabby hadn't said hers first. She had said it was 'love at first sight' and claimed to have had a crush on me since she had seen me at school. She hadn't known I was the kid at the restaurant until about a year after we had been dating. I looked up from my paper and smirked at her. I then spoke to her directly._

So,  
**Tell me again; was it love at first sight,  
****When I walked by and you caught my eye?  
**Because you looked more afraid to me.  
**Didn't you know love could shine this bright?  
**It took me almost four months after our first real kiss to get you to go on a date with me.  
**If life was a game you would never play nice,  
**Because it took me a month after that to get you to go on a second date.  
**If love was a beam you'd be blind in both eyes  
**Because you finally agreed to marry me.  
But I will always remember that first look you gave me. Like  
**You're the deer in the headlights.  
**Which is why I'm sure I'll be saying "yes dear" for the rest of my life. I love you Gabby.

_I smiled at her and stepped down from the podium. Everyone clapped as I walked towards her. She met me half way, on the dance floor and the band started playing. __Gabby kissed me as we started to slow dance. "I love you too, Chris," she whispered to me._

* * *

Yes, the entire thing (besides the italics) was a speech Chris made to Gabby at their wedding reception. Hope you all liked it! Happy Birthday to River Phoenix!

-Tedward the Awesome


End file.
